Drill bit assemblies are used to drill through rock formations, for example, to fracture the formations or to obtain access to portions of the formations. Drill bit assemblies are also used to form wellbores from a surface into a rock formation holding trapped hydrocarbons (for example, oil, gas, or combinations of them).